Dreams
by xXxCoLdThInAiRxXx
Summary: "Shut up" She mumbled, following him into the cabin.  The man in her dreams turned out to be the man of her dreams, after all.


I've had this on my computer for ages so I decided to publish it. It turned out way different than I started it.

It's probably not as simple than anything I normally write.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams<strong>

Andrea was having weird dreams lately. In all fairness it was an apocalypse, if your going to have a dream it's not exactly going to be a normal one is it?

But to Andrea they were dreams that were probably only fit for the old world. The dreams at first were just memories from the old world that were plain old boring.

But one night her dreams made her feel like their were two of her: the one she always listens to, strong and confidant. And the other one: the one she only listens to when shes in the mood.

The one she only listens to when shes in the mood is making reoccurring appearances once she shuts her eyes.

The dreams she was having were ones that made her feel embarrassed to be around one person in particular the next day.

Daryl.

The dreams were about Daryl. When the dreams started she thought her mind was trying to give her a message that she was not so sure about. The message was annoying and, she hates herself to admit it, was starting to sound desirable.

The message was basically "C'mon, it's been a while and I bet it's been a while for him too. Just go for it" that message would normally make an appearance when she was actually enjoying Daryl's company (which often happened) and nearly every time she closed her eyes.

The first dream she had was a little off.

Daryl came to her tent and asked her if she wanted to go for some shooting practice because the area they were in had a few walkers every now and then, but Daryl believed if one walker comes, there is bound to be more on the horizon.

After a while they started talking. They talked about what they did before all this, their family, their childhood.

(Daryl didn't mention much about his childhood).

"Daryl why won't you talk about your childhood?" she asked during their break, sitting on the dried up yellow-green grass, him sitting opposite.

Daryl was silent for a while and Andrea could sense that there was something bad in his childhood "I didn't have the best time as a kid, it was bad" he mumbled avoiding her gaze.

"Bad how?"

"I had a drunk for a farther and an asshole for a brother how do you think?" he said with frustration building in his voice.

"I didn't mean to-" she paused thinking of how to explain "I just wanted to know more about you, Yeah?" she said softly reaching for his hand. To her great surprise he didn't yank his hand back, and all she could think of was this can't be real.

Silence hung heavy over the pair as they were staring into each others eyes as she gave him a soft smile.

She was about to say something to fill the silence but couldn't because Daryl's lips were on hers and he had her pinned to the dry ground beneath her.

Right then her body jerked up from her sleeping bag with her clothes sticking to her skin, which was soaked in sweat.

It was a dream.

The next day she avoided Daryl most of the morning.

In the afternoon she stopped avoiding him because she realized that it was a dream.

She tried to keep her mind occupied by doing things that had nothing to do with Daryl during the day, such as laundry (which didn't work because she seemed to always come across a few familiar ripped plaid shirts) or trying to keep watch but no matter how hard she tried the majority of her dreams involved Daryl. As the days wore on she started questioning herself. Was she crazy? Why was she having these dreams? Is she actually attracted to Daryl?

Whatever it was, she wanted it to stop. Or she might do something drastic, like jumping him or pinning him to a tree then everyone would know she was going crazy over Daryl Dixon.

Another dream she had was probably more realistic.

Daryl had wanted her to learn how to use his crossbow.

He placed the crossbow in her arms and stood close behind her as she tried to get into what she thought was the correct stance.

"Here" he said pressing his body against hers, covering her arms with his. She was a little shaky when Daryl did that but what could she do? It's just a crossbow lesson.

He moved her legs with his foot and then she almost whispered "like this?" her voice cracking.

He realized just why her voice was cracking and he felt a little embarrassed "um... yeah" his voice cracking just as hers had as he started to freeze up.

She slowly turned around to face him placing his crossbow on the ground next to her.

They held each others gaze for a while, then she was pulling him down to her mouth as he knocked her shirt off of her shoulders.

Things were just starting to get interesting when her eyes shot open and found herself smiling at her dream.

"You okay?" he asked while they were hunting three days later. The dreams she was having were starting to freak her out but she was glad that death didn't haunt her dreams as well as her days, however, it still made her wonder what was wrong with her for having these dreams. About her friend. About Daryl.

So far on their hunting trip they had caught four squirrels. It wasn't much but, it was a good start. "You don't seem like yourself"

"Yeah, I know. I've been having some weird dreams lately" she said hoping he wouldn't ask.

"yeah, You keep avoiding me" he grumbled as her cheeks colored hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Sorry, I-" she pauses thinking of how the hell to explain "I'm just a little... off" she said with a nervous laugh.

He stopped for a second to look at her with concern in his eyes, "are you sure your okay?" he asked as she stood there silent.

"yeah, yeah it's just a dream can't hurt me as much as anything out here" she reasons as he nods and continues to walk forward.

Christmas was approaching and everyone in the camp was getting excited. Well, nearly everyone. Andrea was still having weird dreams and shes starting to wonder if she is actually attracted to Daryl.

The camp had stumbled across a rather large cabin (it really shouldn't be classed as a cabin considering the size of it, with it having three floors) at the edge of some thick woods and everyone settled in nicely. The Grimes family, Carol and T-Dog had taken residence on the second floor with the first floor as a kitchen, a dining room and a living room; while on the third were Glenn and Maggie in one room, Daryl in what appeared to be an old spare room and Andrea in a room next to Daryl's.

Andrea didn't know why but she had deliberately chosen the room next to Daryl's. She didn't want to know.

On what they believed was Christmas day, they celebrated Christmas like any normal people, drinking wine, and eating the deer Daryl had found earlier that day.

They were all a little tipsy after (apart from Carl obviously) so they retired to their rooms early.

Daryl walked into his room and Andrea was hot on his heels.

She decided that the message was getting to much, that she had to do something about it. So as she followed him into his room, she reached a conclusion that she would at least kiss him, she was going to do it today so if he pushed her away she would have two excuses: 1. It's Christmas and 2. she's drunk.

It was genius.

Daryl turned around to shut the door but instead saw Andrea standing there with a smirk playing on her lips.

A small grin appeared on his face then he said "what?"standing there looking into her eyes.

She closed the door behind her and walked up to Daryl putting her arms over his head and around his neck, "Merry Christmas" she whispered as she placed her lips on his. It took him a while to respond but when he did it was much more gentle than she expected, although, that could just be because he's tipsy.

His lips brush against hers as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt pushing it off his shoulders, she pulls away from him and asks "wait, are you drunk?"

"only a little tipsy, 'bout as drunk as you" he said as his hands unbuttoned her blouse as she watched over him and giggle a little.

He pinned her to the bed his mouth hot on her neck and soon their clothes were scattered on the floor as they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

><p>When she woke up in the morning, he was gone. She didn't expect him to still be there, maybe that's what she wanted anyway. Wanting him to do something that would convince her he wasn't the man in her dreams. The thoughtful man who would stay with her through the night and be next to her when she woke up the next morning. The protective man who wanted to teach her how to use his crossbow for safety and if needed.<p>

As she walked down stairs and into the kitchen, it hits her. Daryl is those things. Daryl is the man who would protect her but not as far as making her feeling defenseless and useless. Daryl is thoughtful and kind, he may be rough around the edges but he is the man Andrea believes she needs. The man she wants.

Andrea walks out of the cabin after breakfast to see Daryl appear at the edge of the woods, crossbow in hand, with squirrels slung across his shoulder. She approached him as he was walking across what could be counted as a front lawn, and grabbed his shirt pulling him in.

She placed her lips on his and felt blood rush from head to toe in a second making her feel more alive than she has in a long time.

When she pulled away she saw a smile cross his face "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look whose got a a crush on Daryl Dixon" He teased, walking to the cabin door.

"Shut up" She mumbled, following him into the cabin.

The man in her dreams turned out to be the man of her dreams, after all.

**FIN.**


End file.
